


Oh Sehun's Christmas Wish

by ohmogwai (nurul)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas, have some low key crack, inspired by all the Lifetime movies smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurul/pseuds/ohmogwai
Summary: People only appear on his Christmas lists when they've made their wish. Sehun hasn't made any wish at all this year, but somehow, his name appears on the list anyway. There are only five hours left until Christmas, but Suho has already made up his mind. He's going to find out what Sehun wants for Christmas.





	

**North Pole**

Christmas Eve, 5 hours to Christmas

 

“So yep, that's the last of my reindeer report-“

“Oh Sehun. I haven't seen his name in a couple of years on these lists,” Suho interrupts Chanyeol the Head Elf. “Why haven't I seen his name? He's a good boy; I remember him very well. A little bratty at times, but he always does little sweet things for people he loves when he thinks they're not looking and keeps his family together. Only… now a little sad. Why is he sad? That's not good, that's bad.” Suho pauses then his face lights up. “Hey that rhymes.”

“That's… the wrong list actually,” says Chanyeol, sheepish. He dives forward and snatches the list from Suho's hand and replaces it with another scroll. “Uh. Yeah. Sehun doesn't believe in you anymore. He hasn't made a Christmas wish yet.”

Suho sighs. “They always stop believing in me eventually. But you don't make mistakes. Not with these lists, you make other mistakes.” Chanyeol makes a small protest at that, which Suho absently waves away. “So why are there two? We never have two.”

“I don't know,” Chanyeol admits. “Something went wrong somewhere.”

“That can't be,” says Suho. “Chanyeol, we’re going on a little field trip. We’re going to find out why the Christmas spirit wants him on the list against his wishes. Or the lack thereof. We're going to find out why Oh Sehun is secretly so sad.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Tell the missus I'll be off for a little while.”

“But it's literally the day before Christmas,” Chanyeol points out.

“I'll be back in time,” says Suho irritably. “What kind of Santa did you think I am? I'm not going to disappoint all those kids.”

Chanyeol smacks his own forehead with his palm. “One mistake. One. I shouldn't have taken that fifteen minutes to play my guitar, I knew that would've-.”

“Come on,” Suho holds up his arm. “Stop beating yourself up, you're coming with me. I left a note for the missus. I’m using up my emergency travel. We're adopting a dog.”

“That's for Christmas,” Chanyeol argues. “That's in case the reindeers get injured and you have no way back, you can't just use it. And what's in that white box? And what do you mean we're getting a dog? Don't you have enough?”

“Chanyeol, just do it.”

 

 

\--

 

 

**South Korea**

Christmas Eve, four hours to Christmas

  

They're walking towards an animal shelter, Chanyeol realises. Oh. That's what Suho meant when he said he's adopting a dog? It's warm and toasty inside, and nearly every inch of the corner is covered in animal themed Christmas décor, including the little tree by the side of the room, covered by a cage. Chanyeol supposes it's to keep the animals from wrecking the tree.

“That's him,” says Suho, nudging his shoulder at the man in the corner. “Oh Sehun.”

Chanyeol flaps an arm at him. “You can't just walk up to him – never mind.”

“Hello!” says Suho, grinning widely as he startles the man into overgluing a ribbon. “I'm a little bit pressed for time now so I'll get right to the point. I'm what people call ‘Santa Claus’ and you don't believe in me anymore but for some reason, even though you haven't made a wish yet, you appeared on my good list. The Christmas spirit doesn't always do this; the last time this happened was about a hundred years ago. So what is it you really want for Christmas this year, Oh Sehun?”

Sehun stares at him. “What.”

“You asked for a Gameboy when you were five. You asked for a ring to give this girl you used to like when you were seven. You were sixteen when you asked for a new pair of shoes because you still secretly believed in me even after all your friends stopped.”

“Are you stalking me?” Sehun backs off slowly. “I know taekwondo.”

“I thought you'd say that. And you don’t really know taekwondo. Your friend Kim Jongin asked for a new collar for one of his puppies when he was seven because his parents couldn't afford it at the time. I gave him one, it was red. It was his last Christmas wish. Baekhyun asked for a toy piano when he was six. Minseok asked for a Power Ranger bag. Go on, ask Jongin, he's just there.”

Sehun keeps both eyes on him even as he turns his head slightly and calls for Jongin.

“What?” Jongin looks up from behind the counter.

“What did you last ask Santa for Christmas?”

Jongin stares at him like he's just grown an extra head. “Random.”

“Was it a dog collar?” asks Sehun impatiently.

“Yeah,” Jongin replies after awhile. A heartbeat, then, “Am I that predictable?”

“Yes, you're boring,” Sehun tells him, and ignores Jongin’s faux offended gasp in favour of asking Suho, “Let's say you're really Santa then.”

"My name is actually Suho. I don't know how they got 'Santa' from that, but I guess it’s kind of close.”

“Suho. Right. Let's say you're really Santa. Don't you have Christmas to prepare for tomorrow? We’re just wrapping up the last of the stuff for the kids that come by and give us a hand. Surely Santa has hundreds of millions more to do.”

“It's called delegation,” says Suho.

“Right. Your elves and all.”

“Yes, he's one of them,” says Suho, pointing at Chanyeol. “Head elf Chanyeol.”

“I gotta say the fake ears look pretty convincing,” Sehun drawls. “Where did you get them?”

Chanyeol frowns, and pulls at his ears absently. “They're… My ears aren't fake.”

“Just show him something,” says Suho. He waves a hand at Chanyeol. “But keep it discreet. We don't want to frighten the cats.”

“It's not like you don't have any magic.”

“Just do it, Chanyeol.”

“Fine.” Chanyeol sighs, before he waves his fingers over the gift box in Sehun's hand. Right before Sehun's eyes, the gift wraps quickly by itself.

“What the fuck,” Sehun mutters.

“You see, Sehun,” says Suho, as he pulls up the chair in front of Sehun. “Like I said, I’m here because the Christmas spirit thinks you're worthy. You never made a Christmas wish this year, but you somehow ended up on the list anyway. Trust fund kid, believed in Santa, even well into his adult years. Could be out there mingling with the rich, but instead you're here, in an animal shelter, wrapping gifts for the kids who help in this shelter. At first you came because you wanted to impress a boy enough to sleep with him, and yet you were the one who left an anonymous donation to the shelter when it was running low on funding. Anonymous.

"You never ended up sleeping with that boy, but you remained friends with him, and fell in love with someone else in the process. The same one who’s partly the reason you've been singlehandedly keeping this place alive. But the other part of it is because you’ve come to genuinely care for this place and the animals in it. You're a living paradox. Why is that?”

Sehun only keeps staring at the gift box in his hand.

“I often find,” says Suho. “That people always stop believing in me because they asked for something I couldn't give to them. There are certain things, certain rules that even Santa needs to adhere to. I knew what you wanted the last time you had a wish for Christmas, and I still remember. But I can't give you what you asked for.”

Suho is watching him sadly when Sehun looks up. Chanyeol has left his side, apparently tailing a puppy that wandered by earlier. But the genuine sadness in Suho’s eyes makes Sehun's stomach lurch a little for some reason, so he averts his gaze, sets aside the box in his hand, and picks up another.

“Hey,” Jongin cuts into their conversation. “Chanyeol said you guys are thinking of adopting one of our pooches?”

“Yes, we are! I have a few dogs already, but we definitely have room for one more. All of our dogs are large, but I'd like a small one this time. The other dogs aren't aggressive, but it'd be nice if the dog I'm adopting could get along with the rest of course.”

Jongin smiles. “I think I know just the right dog.”

When Jongin leaves, Suho returns his focus back to Sehun. “I remember the last wish you made the last time you believed in me. But the thing is, Sehun, I can't make another person fall in love with them. I can't control free will. That's one of the rules.”

“What good are you then?” Sehun retorts, determined to ignore the way his heart constricts.

There's a tinkling of the bell from the entrance. A light sprinkle of snow dusts Jongdae's hair and shoulders; he’s probably going to get a head cold from forgetting to put on a hat again. He's going to be the death of him.

“Hi Sehunnie,” Jongdae greets him when he notices him there first, eyes crinkling at the corners like they always do. He always looks so happy to see him. The happiest. No one else looks this happy to see Sehun. He almost feels tempted to do something ridiculous like sigh a little and smile dreamily.

Instead, he waves at Jongdae, whose attention is quickly stolen away by Minseok and Baekhyun, tackling him all the way behind the counter in some kind of man-made storm all the way to the counter, where Yixing shakes his head at the commotion. Sehun’s bottom lip juts out. Jongdae's far more likely to be with Minseok than Sehun.

“Here, Sir,” says Jongin, back with a small dog who woofs happily at Suho, tail wagging. “I think you might like this one.”

“Why, hello there,” Suho coos, and reaches for the dog. “What's her name?”

“She hasn't got a name yet. She wandered in just yesterday, hungry and sad.”

“Jongin is like the Pied Piper of dogs,” says Sehun in a deadpan. He winces when Jongin burst out laughing, and started beating him up with one hand. “We get strays coming in with him every other week. She wandered in behind him, shivering.”

“That's no good. Poor pretty girl. I'll call you Byul. Do you like that name, little one?”

Byul yips, tail wagging even more intensely. Sehun supposes if the puppy likes Suho that much, he can't be that bad of a guy. He turns to steal a glance at Jongdae, who's somehow caught in some kind of headlock with Baekhyun and whining. The thought occurs to Sehun, not for the first time, how stupid it is for him to be this much in love with him. But he is. Hopelessly so. He sighs quietly, and returns his attention to the dog currently licking Suho's face. Jongin is leaving, Sehun thought he heard him say something about adoption papers. Which is weird. They don't normally let people adopt dogs without going through an interview. But Sehun has other pressing matters.

“So Byul,” Suho addresses the puppy. “What say you about Oh Sehun huh? Why do you think Sehun thinks he needs me for Kim Jongdae to love him back? Don't you think he's a handsome, rich guy who can get the guy if he wants to?”

Sehun makes a derisive noise. “Jongdae hyung isn't just any guy.”

“He seems like a regular guy to me,” says Suho, shrugging. “He seems to like you enough.”

“He does,” Sehun replies. “But not like that.”

Suho blinks at him. “Not like what?”

But Jongdae is heading their direction, so Sehun shushes Suho, before he sends Jongdae a lopsided smile.

“I hear you've been working hard,” says Jongdae. “You're nearly finished with all the wrapping. You should rest a little. I bought you bubble tea.”

Anyone else, and Sehun would ask ‘in this weather?’, but he doesn’t. Not with Jongdae. Instead, he smiles even wider.

“Just a bit more, hyung,” Sehun replies. “Gotta go clear the mess some of the cats left in the kitchen. Those spawn of Satan... Then I can have an even longer break.”

Jongdae laughs, loud and cheerful. Sehun feels so whipped. He feels ten million times worse when Jongdae reaches forward to wipe Sehun’s brow gently.

“You're so cute,” says Jongdae. Sehun hates the way Jongdae looks at him. “I'll go help Baekhyun clear the paperwork. You're still coming over for dinner, right?”

“Of course.”

“Jongin says he's coming a little later. That's going to piss Kyungsoo off. Don’t do that.”

“Kyungsoo loves me, he wouldn't.”

“Brat,” Jongdae scolds him, but there's fondness and warmth in his tone. “I'll talk to you later, okay?”

“All that time,” says Suho, amusement writ in his tone, when Jongdae returns to the counter. “I could've easily kept your faith in me if I'd actually just seen one conversation.”

“What are you blabbering about, old man?”

“Hey! I don't look that old.”

“Isn't Santa supposed to be hundreds of years old? You remember my first Christmas wish, I barely even remember that.”

“Okay. I'm old. But I don't look old, and that's the key point. But Sehun. There's also another rule. I can't give anyone something they already have.”

Sehun frowns at the ribbon in his hands. He's tied the box all wrong. Annoyed at how Suho’s distracted him with his nonsense, he looks up at him with a scowl, but then he blinks when he doesn't see him. Chanyeol peeks from behind a wall, still playing with the same puppy from earlier, except there are five more now. He meets Sehun's eyes, and points, almost in a commiserating way, at somewhere else. Which is when Sehun sees Suho talking to Jongdae. Sehun stares for five seconds, unable to react. Then he bolts to their side.

“- oh really?” Sehun hears Jongdae ask Suho. “Hey. You didn't tell us you could bake, Sehun.”

“What?” Sehun feels like kicking Suho. But he isn't quite sure he wants to know how he would feel about kicking Santa Claus.

“He just told me that he once tried some of the most delicious cookies you made for him years ago. If I knew you could bake, I'd have dragged you to my niece’s bake sale. Teach them a thing or two. Maybe you can come to the next one.”

“I ca-“ Sehun stops short because Suho, actual Santa Claus, actually kicks Sehun. Santa Claus kicked him! What the fuck. Sehun's life has swiftly turned very surreal in less than an hour. “Uh. I know someone who can bake better. I think that would be much better.”

“Oh. Okay,” says Jongdae, deflating a little. “Sure. Your treat then.”

Suho sighs. When Jongdae isn't looking, Sehun narrows his eyes at him in response, and walks away.

“What am I going to do with you, Oh Sehun?” Suho whispers to himself. He shares a look with Chanyeol, who's now petting ten different dogs at once.

“Hey,” says Jongdae. “The shelter will be closed soon. I’m finishing up the last of the papers for you and then you can go home with Byul.”

“I think I missed the last train home,” says Suho. “Chanyeol dragged his feet all the way here, wasted our time. We’re going to have to wait for the next one tomorrow morning.”

Jongdae shoots him a sympathetic look. “You can come with us, if you haven't got anywhere else to go for tonight. Some of us gather for Christmas at Kyungsoo’s. Well. It’s my place too, but it was originally just his, so…”

“I would love to.”

 

 --

 

“You brought home strays. Again.” Kyungsoo stares at Chanyeol and Suho.

It turns out that Kyungsoo and Jongdae's place is about miles away from the city centre. To say that Suho is running out of time is an understatement.

“They're my guests, Kyungsoo,” says Jongdae. “Suho here has been regaling me with amazing stories about Sehun's childhood. Apparently Sehun grew up with him.”

Sehun sighs. “Hey Kyungsoo hyung, Merry Christmas. This is Chanyeol, and that… That's Suho. Jongdae hyung is too nice.” 

“Hush,” Jongdae elbows him lightly. But there's a small smile on his face. He moves to take off his coat and hangs it by the coat hangers before he holds out his arms for Chanyeol's and Suho's. “Mind your manners, Sehunnie. Get the guests something warm to drink, it's freezing outside.”

“That's alright,” says Suho. “And Sehun does mean it when he says all these nice things about you.”

Sehun looks at him imploringly, but Suho only smiles blithely. Jongdae watches the exchange and offers a little confused smile, then shows them to the living room before he excuses himself for a moment.

Chanyeol elbows him slightly, and whispers, “You have to stop doing that. It creeps them out. You can do it with us. We're used to you going in and out of our heads and feelings. But they're not." 

Suho shrugs back his red shirt sleeve to check his reindeer watch. “We're running out of time. You're very bad at helping me with this.”

“I don't actually make it a habit of coming along with Santa like this.”

“But you do make it a habit of rocking around the Christmas tree with Santa. You're my head elf! Rockin’ around the Christmas tree, aaaat the Christmas party hop!”

Chanyeol slowly connects his palm to his face.

“Okay, but seriously I literally have an hour to go before the missus skins me alive. Taking skin off chicken is healthy, but not for Santa okay. That'll put missus on the bad list. That's no good. Jongdae loves Sehun. It's obvious.”

“Fine, jeez.” Chanyeol snaps. At that very moment, Jongdae and Sehun both settle down in the remaining spots on the couch. “Jongdae, Sehun is in love with you and was the one who kept the shelter afloat without telling any of you after seeing you cry because you didn't want to disappoint Jongin and didn't know how to tell him. Sehun, Jongdae obviously loves you too, even without knowing about the fact that you basically saved the shelter. There you go. Problem solved.”

Kyungsoo stands in the middle of the living room with a tray in silence. Then he snorts really, really loudly, turns around, and goes back into the kitchen.

“I, uh,” Sehun stammers. “I just…”

“Sehun?" asks Jongdae, a little shocked and unsure. 

“I kind of… yeah. Like you a little bit. Hyung.” Sehun looks down at his palms. “Please don't hate me. I'll stop coming by the animal shelter if you want.”

But Jongdae is smiling so softly at him. “Why would I ask you to leave?” 

Sehun shrugs, pretending to be nonchalant. But then he makes the mistake of looking up and sees the way Jongdae smiles at him. It's then he realises that it's the exact same way Jongdae has been smiling at him for a long time. And the dam bursts. 

“I've liked you for two years, I even asked Su - Santa-“

“Did you ask for _me_ for Christmas, Sehun?” Jongdae's eyes light up.

Sehun stiffens. “I think you heard wrongly-“

“No, I didn't,” says Jongdae, grinning so widely, that Sehun feels like hiding. “You totally asked Santa for me to be your boyfriend.”

“You should really get your ears checked,” Sehun sniffs.

“Or did you ask Santa for me to love you? What was the exact wording like?" 

“Shut uuup,” says Sehun, covering his rapidly reddening face with his hands. Between his fingers, he spots Kyungsoo’s mini cream pies. Impulsively, Sehun grabs one of them and smears it all over Jongdae’s face to mask his own embarrassment.

Jongdae screams. And Sehun runs.

“Oh no you don't!” Jongdae yells. “Come back here! If I get smeared, you get smeared!”

“No one is smearing any of my pies!” Kyungsoo demands, poking his head out of the kitchen. “I worked really hard! Kim Jongdae, put down that pie right now or starve!”

Suho grins indulgently at the sight. “Byul needs a little quiet,” he says seemingly to no one in particular, but then he gestures at Chanyeol to follow him outside to the balcony.

“That amazingly worked,” Suho marvels. “Right to the point. This is what makes you a good head elf. Even though we both know you and I drive each other crazy.”

Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo attempt to tug out his own hair from its roots, as cream gets all over his floors. Looking down at his green sleeve, there’s still dog hair from earlier. They have a lot of animals back home, but they’re very much well taken care of.

“About that,” says Chanyeol. “I think I kind of want to stick around. Stay for dinner.”

“Sure, sure. You can come home after that. The reindeers and I can pick you up after.”

“No, I'm. I'm not coming home for a little while.”

Suho cocks his head to one side.

“I'm saying Seulgi can do a much better job as Head Elf. She practically handles most of the job already. Everything for this coming Christmas is settled, delegation wise. Everyone knows what they should do. And Eunha can take over with the reindeers.”

“You just want to stay and play with the puppies, don't you?” Suho asks. Chanyeol shrugs, and smiles sheepishly. He laughs then, full bodied, and eyes lit in mirth. Byul watches him. “What're you going to do about your allergies?”

Chanyeol rubs his red nose. “Rudolph could manage it. I'll just do what he does?”

"Chanyeol with your nose so bright, won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

" _Suho_."

“Okay then,” says Suho. 

“Wait. Okay? You're not gonna argue? Elves belong to the North Pole? We have Christmas to prepare for?”

“You were always way too tall for an elf too anyway,” Suho replies easily. “You have your mother’s spirit. She sneaked into the sleigh when she was a little elf and wanted to see the world. She loved animals too. That was how she got caught, she saw a dog curled up at a girl’s feet while she was waiting for me and wanted to pet it because it was just too fluffy. But let me tell you a little secret… I let her stay with me on the sleigh. Don’t tell the other elves when you decide to visit home. They're going to think I'm playing favourites again. I don't play favourites, I only play bingo every other weekend!”

Chanyeol doesn't quite know how to respond to that. “Will mum be okay?”

“Your mother?” asks Suho. “She'll be fine. She was always worried you weren't happy for some reason. Elves typically love what they do. But you were always a little bit unhappy. She'll probably be pleased for you. You'll come visit her when you can, I know you will. By the way, the one you think is kinda cute even if he's kind of scary? Do Kyungsoo? He wants a turntable. He's a very good boy.”

Chanyeol sputters, but by the time he forms his lips to argue, Suho has disappeared. But on the bed, Suho has left behind the sizeable white box he brought along with him.

“That better not be a turntable,” Chanyeol mutters. “I barely know the guy. He's going to think I'm a crazy stalker like Sehun thought you were.”

He picks the box up, and below it is a card that says, ‘no it's not a turntable, Chanyeol, it's a cake. Kyungsoo doesn't trust any of them with the food, so he prepared all the food all by himself and forgot about ordering the cake because he's been so busy. Have fun!’

Oh.

“Chanyeol?” he hears Kyungsoo’s voice from the doorway. “That's your name, right? Dinner’s ready if you're staying for the night. Jongdae is busy right now.”

“Yeah. I guess I'm sticking around for a while. Thanks.”

“Oh good. Not a problem at all. Jongdae won't stop kissing Sehun, and Sehun’s face is doing a better job of heating up the room than our miserable heater at the rate he's burning up at all the attention. You can distract me from throwing up all the food I worked really hard to prepare. You and the other one - Wait. Where did the other one go?”

“He has to go make people happy for Christmas.”

“What?” Kyungsoo frowns, thick eyebrows somehow becoming even thicker. Chanyeol finds it both cute and terrifying at the same time. “I didn't see him leave. Make people happy? What is he? Some kind of comedian?”

Chanyeol snorts. “He wishes.”

“Okay…” says Kyungsoo. “Whatever, just come in. It's fucking cold outside."

When Chanyeol enters the living room with Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Sehun are already at the dining table, hardly taking their eyes off each other. There’s still cream on both Sehun and Jongdae’s faces. It's sweet, the way Jongdae runs a finger down Sehun's literally creamy cheek, and licks the cream off his finger. Sehun's face somehow grows even redder.

“Where's Suho?” asks Sehun when he realises Chanyeol has rejoined them.

“He had to rush off, he’s sorry about that.”

“Okay, seriously. Tonight has been weird as fuck,” says Kyungsoo. “Sehun has finally stopped mooning after Jongdae, and now you two won't stop touching each other, fucking hell. We have two complete strangers over for Christmas dinner, and then one of them just disappears! Poof! I never saw the guy leave! I better not have any of my shit stolen or this one,” Kyungsoo points at Chanyeol, “goes straight to jail.”

Chanyeol smiles nervously, then holds out the box. “I have cake?”

“Cake?” Kyungsoo asks cautiously.

“Yeah,” says Chanyeol. He places it on an empty space on the table and carefully opens the box. “Cake.”

“How did you get cake? Most of the bakeries are full up.”

“Suho?”

"What?"

“The other guy,” Jongdae helpfully supplies. He shows Kyungsoo his teeth when the latter scowls.

“Yeah," Chanyeol replies. "He's a pretty good baker. His wife is better but he's good too. I mean, he kind of cheats a little. Try it.”

Kyungsoo keeps a wary eye on Chanyeol as he picks up a spoon and scoops a little bit of the icing. His face softens almost immediately for a second, before he schools his expression into a poker face.

“Okay, come on, Soo, let the guy sit down and eat,” says Jongdae, chuckling as he gestures Chanyeol to an empty seat. “You must be hungry.”

“Thanks,” Chanyeol replies and helps himself to the pasta first. He practically moans when he tastes it. “This is amazing! Compliments to the chef!”

Kyungsoo smiles a little in spite of himself, then shakes his head, and returns to his seat.

“I didn't get to thank him,” says Sehun. 

“You can thank him tomorrow, I guess,” says Chanyeol. “But then again you all got your presents earlier, so maybe he'll come next year. Or I could tell him."

Kyungsoo is squinting suspiciously at Chanyeol, who blissfully shovels more pasta into his mouth. Sehun shrugs, and opens his mouth when Jongdae holds up a spoonful of rice in lieu of an actual response. He's got Jongdae. He’ll ask Chanyeol how he's going to break it to everyone that he's technically an elf who’s far away from home with no actual place to crash in Korea when Christmas is over.

“Yeaahhhh,” says Sehun, after he's finished chewing. “You do that. Just… relay the message. Do you guys have wifi where you come from? Never mind, don't answer that. Tell him thanks for the present. I forgive him.”

Jongdae eskimo kisses Sehun and spreads even more cream all over between them.

Kyungsoo groans.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this very suddenly, on impulse, at the last minute. Very much like how Suho impulsively decided hey Chanyeol let's go see what the hell is up with this Sehun dude and why's he fucking up my lists??? Yeah. And I'm very sorry, Chanyeol the Head Ears, I mean Elf. I like your ears. 
> 
> I don't celebrate it but I hope you have a good Christmas if you do and have a great 2017 ahead!


End file.
